1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface polishing systems and methods, and in particular to dry systems that prevent the possibility of dropping liquids that can stain surrounding structures, and ones that use successively finer grits to remove deep scratches in glass and to feather out the work area to avoid optical distortions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window glass often gets scratched or marred in normal use over time, and can be very expensive and difficult to replace. Many office and government buildings now use glass for walls and windows, and are the object of vandalism. Particularly bad vandals and graffiti taggers will use sharp tools to scratch glass. Some are even using acids and dyes that etch into the glass and leave permanent stains that cannot be simply wiped off with cleaners and solvents.
Building owners and maintenance need less costly alternatives than outright replacement. Glass grinding systems that can deliver repair costs 50% of outright glass replacement would be useful and needed. But many conventional glass grinding systems depend on liquids, slurries, and other wet systems that require containment and special work conditions. The liquids can often get away from the work and stain nearby window frames, floors, and furniture.